Most lock bodies used in existing sliding doors have a dead bolt structure, and to enhance tamper resistance, most of them are provided with hooks extending towards both sides of the dead bolt and the contact of hooks with a lock body panel is used to achieve reset. However, applicant has found in practice that existing lock bodies easily cause stuck hooks due to their inability to automatically reset during use and that the dead bolt is prone to deflection after long-term use.
In addition, the lock body used in existing sliding doors is usually provided with a popable draw ring, but as the lock body is made of metal, a harsh metal sound will be produced when the draw ring pops up, which is inconducive to maintaining user comfort.
After search, it is discovered that a Chinese utility model patent titled “An Electric Lock for Sliding Doors” (Application Number 201020119517X and authorized Publication Number CN201661139U) adopts the structure of combined sliding of sliding column and chute to achieve hook stretching and retracting, but a big force is required during the process of thrusting and pulling the hook, which will cause serious wear to sliding column and chute under long-term contact and friction.
Furthermore, during the installation of a door lock, a strike box inserted into the door frame is typically mounted first at a position of the door frame corresponding to the door lock. Then a strike plate is mounted outside the strike box, so as to affix the strike box.
The applicant found in practice that, on the one hand, it is very difficult to align the centerline of the strike box with that of the door lock bolt during installation; on the other hand, the door body will droop due to the door weight or other factors after use for some time, leading to the deviation between the centerline of door lock bolt and that of the strike box. After the occurrence of the above two problems, it is necessary to fine-tune the vertical position of the strike box. However, the existing structure of strike plate and strike box assembly, coupled with the impossibility of freely adjusting the position of fastening hole in a door frame after the fastening hole has been set, makes it impossible to fine-tune the position of the strike box after it is properly affixed on the door frame. Although it is a small problem, it cannot be effectively solved. After search, the existing technologies represented by a Chinese utility model titled “A Mute Strike Box” (Application Number 201320860057.X and authorized Publication Number CN203640400U) have not made effective improvements with respect to the above problem.